lend a hand
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. Two's company. Three's supposed to be a crowd. "If you're going to open your mouth, I'm going to fill it."


SasuSaku Smut Month 2015:

 **day 27: jutsu creativity**

* * *

 **lend a hand**

two's company, and three's supposed to be a crowd.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **! WARNING !**_

 _Read at own risk. This one probably requires a lot of codes._ _Writing experiment._

 _Toys with 3P, anal, and overall kinkiness._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sarada jumped off Sasuke's shoulders as she raced towards the doors of the Uzumaki residence, exited for her first sleepover while her father tried his best to ignore the all-knowing grin on Naruto's face as he shot him a knowing look. Sasuke really wondered just how much the Uzumaki's knew of his family's love life when Sakura liked to confide with Hinata; whereas he has just about talked about everything on the planet (and out of) with Naruto.

He usually didn't care too much about prying. Nor did he would have hazard a guess that his love life would be the object of interest for so many people. Particularly on the topic of intercourse. Sex. Whichever one preferred. It wasn't even until a drunken night out with the current roster of Konoha's jounin shinobi that he became aware that a lacking limb during intercourse may mean that he wasn't giving Sakura all the pleasure she could possibly receive - all because of a passing comment of Naruto. And that there were ways to overcome it - through jutsu, which he also learnt from the new Hokage.

Naruto and Hinata were certainly much more adventurous at night than any of them had thought.

With an arrogant tilt of the blonde's head along with the mischievous taunting blue glint in his eyes, Sasuke feels his competitive streak rise. There is no way that he can't satisfy his wife better than the usuratonkachi, dammit.

 _I'll do it tonight._

Throwing himself over his wife's small boned figure as soon as he returned home, he marvelled the toned muscles of her abdomen under his hand. Silky pink hair was piled on top of her nape in a loose bun, the strands still wet from her shower while her shampoo of honeyed florals messed with his senses.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

"Tadaima. I only left for a bit."

Sakura kissed him lightly on the cheek, nonchalantly, where his head poked through as he lay his chin in the hollow of her collarbones. Reaching her hand up to pet his head, she giggled as he nibbled at her ear in reply.

"Looks like somebody's in a hurry tonight."

Licking her earlobes, tracing the slopes and curves and caves; he makes his way down her neck at a steady pace, laying kisses in his wake. These days, he rarely left love bites in areas less visible; preferring to place them in places more intimate... For his eyes only.

Sakura nearly screamed from shock as she felt another hand clutch her inner thigh, stroking in long deliberate touches; only stopping because Sasuke swallowed her cry with a demanding kiss. Glancing down to see her lover - only not; she sends Sasuke a questioning glance. Met by glowing red and lavender rings, she is about to ask him about the shadow clone when her husband interrupts her.

"If you're going to open your mouth, I'm going to fill it."

It not entirely clear which one of them said it, but she can almost hear 'I told you so' in his actions when she parts her lips. He dips his tongue in Sakura's mouth, wrapping it around her own to muffle her sighs. Rubbing against the roof of her mouth; tickling it, as he wrestles it for dominance once again while the clone continues to work his way up her thighs.

As always, her husband is reaching through the holes of her chemise to roll her left nipple between his thumb and pointer while the underside of his arm brushes softly against her right nipple. He makes it seem so insignificant every time, when she knows he does it on purpose; that he knows she likes the almost-accidental teasing. Her nipples themselves were not particularly sensitive, but as the skin around it was so responsive, the off-target touches were even more tantalising.

At the same time; the clone - the other Sasuke she supposes - is parting her legs. Making it hard for her to stand upright as his fingers draw patterns on her skin and his tongue sucks and bites onto her inner thighs, going so deceptively close to sex his breath can be felt, but never any closer.

The sensation of being touched everywhere at once was overwhelming. Strange and completing together. As if Sasuke wrapped himself around her and she could only drown in him.

"Sakura."

"Hm…?"

The clone placed her hand against the chiseled abs she knows so well as it stood to face her. His hand mirroring its owner's as it rolled her right nipple in between his thumb and pointer.

"Touch me as well."

Then it hit her. As a shadow clone sharing part of his chakra, it would transmit all the sensations back to Sasuke once it disappeared. How selfish she was to have only thought of her own pleasure while Sasuke was trying so hard to please her.

Experimentally, she let her hand dip inside the waistband of the clone as both Sasukes groaned against her neck, growling huskily as her hand found what it was looking for. Pumping it firmly, she wrapped her other hand behind her, seeking out the other's cock as well. Only to find it already erect - out of Sasuke's trousers, and in his own hand, before he hands it over to her. Making a ring to stroke his cock, she tightened her grip as she reached the tip and relaxed her fingers towards the flare of his head, almost tickling in her gentleness.

Sasuke - the one behind her finds himself the close to completion first. Prying her hand off him, the two men carry her to their bed. Lifting her up completely and hoisting half of her on each arm in a mock throne, and Sakura feels like a queen. At this point, there's no remaining embarrassment in her. Overcome by lust and desire for the man - men - in front of her that always thinks of her first.

She only wanted to make love to him. Him in any shape or form.

The implications of the situation aren't lost to her. While Sasuke's stamina was good, there was always going to be a limit for every man. And the thought of being able to taste him in her mouth, feeling the flare of his head run along her tongue while his cock slid in and out of her, hitting the edge of her womb...

Sakura wasn't going to lie. It was tempting. And Sasuke seemed to want it just as badly if how hard he felt against her skin was anything to go by.

She felt him whisper her name against her neck as his hands found her sex. Petting and stroking while his clone worked up from her legs. So picking herself off him, she knelt against his dick, arms pushing down her husband's thighs before she began sucking, humming against him in delight as the clone lowered his mouth against her opening as well. The vibrations travelling through, passing under her skin, her mouth and into him.

When Sasuke felt that his completion was nearing, he pushed Sakura off him, trapping her in between the bed and himself as he positioned himself at her opening, parting her thighs and rubbing into her heat. Teasing. He was about the enter her when he thought of a better idea, spreading her and bringing one of her legs up - he pushed into Sakura slowly, grinding against the dripping sex.

Pushing in quickly and pulling out slowly, he developed a rhythm designed to torture his wife into coming, while his clone stroked his erection at the sight of his beautiful wife being taken with such primal marking need by himself. Only to kneel against her back, fondling her breasts and making her cry even louder with need, brushing his cock against another opening to let her know of his intentions.

They had toyed with the idea of anal before. Her husband had always tried to pleasure her before anything (even though she knows that he's secretly a little obsessed with sex and the Icha Icha series), and when timed with her cycles, Sasuke would always try his best to find what she was comfortable with.

Having taken her from behind previously, it would not be a foreign concept... But the idea of _two_ of him inside her at once was slightly harder to picture.

"Will it fit?"

"Guess we'll find out."

Moving Sakura on top of him, he let her fall onto his chest his member angled deliciously inside her, teasing her inner wall. Gesturing for his clone to take his position as well, he clutched tightly onto Sakura when he felt her tighten almost painfully around him. She was gripping on to him as well as her nails dug half moon shapes along his arm while the other one entered into her from behind, lubricated from his cum and Sakura's own juices.

There was no way Sakura could process what was happening, the sensation of being so filled and stretched clouded her mind and she gave up on grinding back against her husband as well when it became too much - too hard - to try and match their thrusts, and trying to meet them meant bumping against the other. Their hands roamed across her body, and while one tugged at her breasts with his teeth, the other would be licking up her neck.

It was possibly the quickest orgasm Sakura had ever achieved as soon as one of their thumbs grazed against the pearl of her opening, the shivers that ran through her reverberating through her lovers leading to their completion - both at once, prompting the clone to disappear. Though she supposed, experiencing twice the pleasure at once may have contributed to his earlier ejaculation and loss of chakra concentration more than her at that moment.

Falling onto her husband's chest she wondered since when he had become so lewd. So perverted. She has married a very greedy man. Tracing the dips and curves of his chest with short nails and long fingers, she thinks that as long as she'll can be greedy too, she doesn't neccessarily mind though.

"Why the clone so suddenly?"

"Thought you might like an extra arm."

"But I like you just the way you are. You are everything I want already."

She turned to face the wall instead of him. Curling up in a fetal position and dragging the blanket with her. Pouting ever so slightly as one of her legs untangled themselves from Sasuke's.

"But it was good, right?"

He nudged her with his knee, coincidentally hitting her core, still wet from their joining.

Watching the red watercolour blush wash over his wife's cheek, he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her sweet honeyed scent mixed with their sweat. His arm rested on the dip of her waist comfortably to coax her back towards him. Humming against her skin and tangling his legs back between her, he tried to drag her closer.

Satisfied, Sakura rolled over to bring Sasuke close to her chest. Beneath her thundering heart.

"Are you going to spoil me once in a while then?"

The will of fire is ingrained in the curves of her aorta, pressed into the contraction of her heart, and hell - this woman is beautiful as she looks up at him expectantly.

Panting against the softness of her breasts, letting the warm breath brush over the sensitive tips, Sasuke contemplated asking Sakura to just give him the damn artificial arm to save him from the exhaustion, just to see her reaction. But he kisses her forehead before smirking instead.

"Tch. Annoying."

 _But mine._

"I'm _your_ annoying wife."

All his.

"I might."

His smirk only widened when he felt her arm wrap around his waist before a whisper of 'oyasumi' and the promise of sleep took her until morning came again, safe in his warmth.

* * *

 **note.**

This took ages to upload because I wasn't sure whether I _should_ upload this or not. It's pretty graphic and heavy on the smut and kinky and not something I normally write (which explains the short length).


End file.
